Masachika Shiki
Masachika Shiki (志貴雅近 Shiki Masachika) first appeared in the Z arc as he is a member of Z. He and Yuka Azumi have a close relationship and he has vowed to stay by her side forever. Shiki is also a relative to the middle school principal, Hī-sama. He has taken over her mantle of the middle school principal by striking a deal with the ESP. Shiki appears only in the manga. Appearance Shiki is tall with shoulder-length hair and bangs sort of covering his grey-blue eyes. The color of his hair up for debate as some colored pictures have shown him to have white hair while the manga cover has shown him to have grey-brown hair. Like Yuka, he keeps a youthful appearance and dons many costumes like her. Shiki also has a pierced ear. Personality Shiki's most broad and over shining trait is his undying devotion to Yuka Azumi. As he grew up in the academy Shiki felt no other purpose then being Hī-sama's eventual replacement as guardian of the academy. After meeting Yuka, Shiki found a purpose that is chosen by him, to always protect Yuka. He also knows that Yuka will never love him, because she will always love Izumi Yukihira. Never less, Shiki will do what she wishes and follow what path she chooses without hesitation. Because she is Yuka's daughter, Shiki cares deeply for Mikan and made a promise to Yuka that he will always protect her. Other that, Shiki is a quiet person who keeps to himself and appears to be indifferent to everyone around him. In chapter 143 its stated that Shiki is from a rich background, which could be a reason of his lacking in people skills. Underneath it all there appears to be more to Shiki, willing to sacrifice his freedom and become the new Middle School Principal for the sake of Yuka and maybe the children. Although it turns out to be more of the former than the latter as he did it only for Yuka's will and was considering leaving with those he wanted to protect while Z attacked the school. Story Before Story He met Yuka Azumi when she put an alice stone inside his body and fell in love with her from then on. Shiki and Yuka became friends even though Shiki knew that was all they will be. He vowed to stay by her side forever. Later, rumors would spread that he and Yuka were engaged. When Luna Koizumi insults Yuka that she is a burden, Shiki steps in to stop her. He is seen when Yuka is running away from the ESP, along with the High School Principal and Jinno discussing what Yuka will do. He gives Yuka his and Hī-sama's Barrier Alice stones when she uses the warphole to leave to the outside world. During graduation, Shiki disappears without a trace and is most likely looking for Yuka and is later seen in an unknown city. He finds Yuka and follows her. The two became criminals by attacking ESP clones. Shiki tells her of information he obtained from Kaoru that the Z organization's leader is an ESP clone. Shiki and Yuka then meet Z's boss after Yuka cuts her hair and decides this. When Yuka chooses not to become a member he respects this and reminds her that he tread any path she chooses. Shiki says he will protect Yuka and let himself be the one to get hurt. Z Arc Shiki along with Yuka and some other members of Z break into Gakuen Alice. He causes an explosion, which injured a few. Narumi points out on the tapes about Shiki's three Alices. Later on, he is seen with Yuka and Ishimori trying to quickly return to headquarters to care for Ishimori's injuries. Along with Mihara Kanbu Shiki waits in the big room for Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa. As the three are trapped Mihara orders him to test what their Alices are. Upon the arrival of Mikan, Mihara commands him to capture Ruka and Penguin, but it is actually a trap and the Shiki behind Ruka is an illusion. The real Shiki has captured Mikan, who is put into the hands of Mihara. When Z's hideout starts self-destructing from Natsume's Fire Alice he leaves with Yuka, as Mihara shouts the word traitor at them. High School Division Arc Shiki shows the pictures of Luna to Yuka. He goes with Yuka to the Academy to take Mikan Sakura away from the school. During the ESP's suprise attack he and Hī-sama attempted to protect everyone with their barrier alice. He is later seen with the HSP who was injured by the ESP, protecting them with his barrier. Shiki says Hī-sama's name, hinting something. At the end of Chapter 132, Shiki had appeared in Hana Hime Den and saw Hii-sama was lying on the bed, unconscious. He was holding Kazumi Yukihira who was injured and unconscious, and mentioned Hī-sama's name. In the early story of Chapter 133, he was sitting next to Hii-sama, listening to her words as Kakitsubata and the other princesses accompany him.In chapter 135 it is revealed that Shiki's various Alices and because of Hii-sama weakening that he could get Yuka and Mikan outside the academy without the use of the key. Shiki is there with Mikan as she uses her Insertion Alice to insert Natsume's Heal Alice into Yuka, but it is to late and Yuka is later pronounced dead. As the ESP and Goshima try to take Mikan away, he asks them to stop, while he leans down and stands up to cradle Yuka's body. Probably, for the first time ever Shiki shows anger, glaring and raising his voice at the ESP, saying he will never allow the ESP to have Yuka's body. Shortly after, the MSP's Barrier Alice loses power, causing Z's chance to attack. Shiki then offers the ESP an exchange. By accepting this contract Shiki will agree to be the new MSP in Hi-sama's place, Shiki also warns that he can't be captured with all the Alices Yuka have inserted and like Yuka intended he will take Mikan. His conditions are that, first there will be no aggression between the Middle School and High school division. Second, the HSP will be reinstated, all false charges will be acknowledged and his honor and rights restored. Third, that all punishments to Mikan or any other will in charge of him. Lastly, he will decide what happens to Yuka's body and no one should intervene. Shiki tells the ESP to choose soon and that the ESP has no choice, but to choose the path he has treaded. The ESP doesn't accepts his conditions leaving Shiki to threaten that he will become a "criminal" like the ESP said by letting Z takeover and take only Mikan and those who he wish to protect. He saves everyone with his Barrier Alice on Mikan's request and news spread that he is the new Middle School Principal, however he is saddened that he couldn't fulfill Yuka's wish to take Mikan away from the academy, because the ESP refuses to hand her over. He apologizes to Mikan for making her do this. He then orders the gate to be opened as he carries Yuka out. He kisses her and says she is free. Current Arc At Yuka's funeral, he comforts Mikan and promises to protect her grave with his barrier for the rest of his life and tells her that he hopes she has found peace with Izumi. Shiki becomes Mikan's guardian by using his barrier to surround her and protect her from harm, which makes him one of the few allowed to make contact with her. Recently, the ESP has made his move by asking for his clone alice stones back. Shiki understands on how refusing the ESP demands would look, because of his criminal past and the ESP rights as the owner of the stones. Thinking that he will lose guardianship of Mikan, along with the words of Himemiya and Yuka, Shiki makes a decision to return the alice stones to the ESP. During the Christmas Ball Shiki has a proud air around him, resulted from him allowing Mikan to oversee the events of the ball via a television. However, as noted by his co-workers, that idea is ironically more cruel. While musing on the balcony about what his co-workers were saying, he sees Natsume running around looking for Mikan. He realizes his mistake (after overhearing a pair of students discussing his choice) he decides to give Mikan and Natsume a "Christmas Present" by opening the barrier to reveal Mikan to Natsume. Back at the ball, Shiki has a proud air around him again. He ignores the pleads of Yuki (in the form of a photograph) to stop the kiss between Natsume and Mikan. He promptly turns the picture over. After he closes the barrier, Hi-Sama says that Mikan and Natsume may not get to see each other again, which Shiki responds that they still don't know what will happen next. He confesses to his co-workers that he has returned the alice stones to the ESP, but fears that the ESP will now use the chance to make his move and plans to use his alice to gain control over Z. On the day of the New Year's concert, he visits Mikan in her room. He sees her writing in her journal and snatches it away from her. He reads her list of wishes that she wants to accomplish upon regaining her freedom. He is amused, but grateful that she is in high spirits. One of her wishes (to the see the sea) reminds him of how he and Yuka went to see it once, and Mikan talks about how some of her friends saw it and she wishes to see it herself. Shiki makes the comment that Yuka and Izumi would have wanted to see the sea together with Mikan. When Mikan asks him of what's going on outside, Shiki utterly tells her that there will be a concert. Mikan asks to watch it on monitor, which Shiki declines because the performer will be someone she would never want to see. But he relents after Mikan insists that she wants to watch it. When Narumi grabs the ESP, it is discovered that Shiki, along with the HSP, had planned to assassinate the ESP to protect the students. He takes part in the resulting battle against the ESP, usually follwoing the HSP's orders to protect the students. Like everyone else, he is shocked by the ESP's death at Luna's hands, Natsume's death, and Hotaru's sacrifice to change his fate in order to save Mikan's happiness. Afterwards, he and the academy council announce that Mikan will be expelled and her memories will be erased due to the loss of her Alice and her strong connection to the academy. He then takes part in the memory lesson for Mikan, where everyone tells their favorite memory of her. After Mikan's departure, Shiki and the HSP suspected that enemy organizations were still aware of Mikan's identity and created a barrier around her village to protect her. Four years later, after realizing that the plan had failed, they decided to take her back to the academy and restore her memories and Alice. He shares a happy reunion with Mikan and supports her decision to find Hotaru. Alice He has one natural Alice, the Barrier Alice which he inherited from Hī-sama. His Barrier Alice is just as powerful as hers, if not more. Gakuen Alice Volume 23, Chapter 135, page 12. Shiki has four other Alices that he got from Yuka, Teleportation Alice, Illusion Alice, Explosion Alice and Wish Alice. His Barrier Alice is quite compatible, since Yuka's Stealing alice was able to put so many alices into his body; and stated by Tsubasa it took several times for Yuka to find a compatible stone for him. It is also stated that the most Alices that anyone ever had was three. It was revealed that Shiki entered the academy using his Alices a huge problem for the ESP. Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article- Yuka Azumi Shiki is a relative of the middle school principal, Shiki's high compatibility with other Alices makes him the perfect partner for Yuka. Shiki develops romantic feelings for Yuka and holds her in high regard, though the latter does not share the same sentiments. However, their closeness to one another sparks rumors about them being engaged, much to Yuka's dismay. He's perceived as a cold person but only softens up when it comes to Yuka. Quite noble and fiercely loyal, Shiki is willing to do anything for Yuka, as seen when he sworn to stay by her side even though he will never be her 'special' person. In return, Yuka values the bond she shares with Shiki. Yuka's alices and Shiki's compatibility compliment one another, and the two are formidable foes during missions. While Shiki acts as her sword and shield, Yuka is usually the one to finish off opponents by weakening them with her Stealing Alice.He is saddened of Yuka's death and angrily refuses to let the ESP have her body. At the end of chapter 139, he takes her out the gate, kisses her and says she is free. He is the protector of her grave and watches over Mikan for her. Hī-sama Main article- Himemiya Hī-sama is Shiki's distant relative, which is probably why she allows him in her presence and shows no disgust towards him like she does to other males. He inherited her powerful Barrier Alice and was the long waited successor to be the protector of the school. Although Shiki always felt that this future position was not a path he chosen and he with a heavy heart accepted it long ago. After meeting Yuka did he feel that he can tread his path and protect Yuka. Both Hī-sama and the HSP wished that Shiki and Yuka would escape their fates of being trapped in Alice Academy. Leading the two to break rules and sacrifice themselves so that they would be free. As of chapter 140, he is the new MSP, but Hī-Sama continues to be in the public eye and confides in Shiki about the current situation of the academy. Trivia * Shiki along with Narumi and Yukihira create a love square for Yuka. * He has the most alices seen so far in the story, four; the third being Sakurano, Yuka and Mikan (later on in the manga) who have their three alices naturally. * In Chapter 111, when Yuka asked him not to get close to her, he showed Yuka her picture being affected by Narumi's Pheromone Alice, causing her to drop her things accidentally. He probably has a blackmailing habit like Hotaru, but he used it only on Yuka to accept his request. * He gave up on pursuing a romantic relationship with Yuka after learning about her destructively sickening cooking skills. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Barrier Alice Category:Manga Only Character Category:Principal Category:Alice Holder Category:OB